Operation Annoy Everyone Is a Go!
by MissDecepticon
Summary: Jetta Matsuoka transfer student from Ikebukuro and meets Raika Mikoshiba at Iwatobi. Throughout their friendship, they plans to annoy anyone they can in a hilarious way. Haru x Jetta and Rin x Raika. There will be a slight crossover with Haikyu because Raika will join Iwatobi's volleyball team as their manager. I suck at summaries. The story is definitely better than this.


This is a collaboration with my friend, who loves Haru. She doesn't have an account, so she let me post this. Please enjoy.

 **Chapter 1**

 **High School Freshman Year**

 **4 Months In**

 **Jetta's POV**

Jetta Matsuoka walked to the train station of Ikebukuro. After her mother had died from depression, she had been working to get money to get out of the city. She had to sell most of her possessions, but she managed to get enough money, She didn't want to be in Ikebukuro anymore, especially after her mother died. She didn't want to go to her old school, Raira Academy, anymore.

When Jetta was little, her father went on a fishing trip with some of his friends and her uncle. There was a terrible storm where he went that day, Jetta cried in her room for a couple of days when she learned that her father didn't make it back. Jetta's mother was worse. She became depressed and stopped being her usual, fun self. She managed to keep the depression at bay for many years. When Jetta was 16, her mother gave into the depression and passed away. After that, Jetta had been trying to go to Iwatobi High School. She passed the entrance exam, so she immediately got a train ticket.

Now here she was, her blonde hair in a ponytail and her luggage in hand at the Ikebukuro Train Station. She had made plans to move in with her cousins.

Eventually, the train arrived at the train station. She got on, sat in a window-seat, and looked out of the window. The train started to move and Jetta said goodbye to Ikebukuro, her old home.

Hours went by as Jetta rode the train. She would take short little naps or she would look out the window to see where she was. Suddenly, her phone went off. She reached into her shorts pocket and got out her phone. She looked at it and saw that she got a text message from her cousin.

" **Gou is coming to meet you at the train station."**

Jetta looked at the number that it was sent from. It was Rin. ' _Why did he text me,'_ she though. ' _He's always a dick(jerk) to me and he never talks to me. Why isn't Katy picking me up?'_ She pushed the though away and tried to take another small nap.

Time Skip

Jetta's train finally reached its destination. Jetta reluctantly got up and stretched her legs. She grabbed her luggage and got off of the train. As she got off of the train, she looked around. She saw the ocean and many buildings. Everything was beautiful. Ikebukuro couldn't compare to this.

"Jetta," a voice yelled from behind Jetta.

Jetta turned around and looked for who called her name. There weren't that many people at the train station, so she easily spotted some familiar red hair. She immediately found her cousin. "Gou, over here," she yelled at her younger cousin.

Gou turned her head and saw Jetta waving her hand at her. She started to run towards Jetta, dodging the people that were in front of her. When she got to her older cousin, Gou wrapped her arms around Jetta. "Just to let you know," Gou said, "I go by Kou now. Okay?"

Jetta smiled at Gou as they both let go of each other. "Okay, Gou." Jetta laughed to herself as Gou smiled and sighed.

"I'll let theat go just this once."

"So where's Rin?"

"He goes to a different school. You're staying with me since we go to the same school and we're in the same grade. Let's go."

"Yeah, let's go."

Even though Gou and Jetta were the same age, Jetta was a couple of months older than Gou.

Jetta and Gou walked out of the train station. They both walked down the street for a couple of minutes. They talked about how Iwatobi High School was and what Jetta's home in Ikebukuro was like before she left.

The two girls eventually reached Gou's house. Jetta looked up and down at the house. It was a little bit bigger than her old one. Thinking about her old house made her feel sad. She was going to miss Ikebukuro and he friends she had while she was there.

Gou saw Jetta's face and wrapped an arm around her cousin. "I know that you're going to miss Ikebukuro but don't worry, you'll be able to visit the city again," Gou said.

"I know," Jetta said," I'll have to get used to mot being in the city. Let's go inside."

Both of the girls went inside of the house. It was a little bit bigger on the inside. "I know it's small, but I'm sure you'll get used to it. There are three bedrooms and two bathrooms. The kitchen is kind of small, but it'll be big enough for the both of us," Gou said. "Let me show you to your room."

Gou grabbed Jetta's arm and dragged her down a hallway. She tool Jetta to the last door in the hall. They turned the corner.

The bedroom was small, but big enough for Jetta. The room already had the stuff that Jetta needed. Her new school uniform was hanging on the closet door, the bed had clean sheets on it, and there was a small desk next to the window.

"I put this all together for you," Gou said. "I hope you like it."

"I love it, Gou," Jetta said happily. "Thank you, but you didn't have to do this for me."

"I wanted to. Remember, Jetta, it's Kou."

Jetta chuckled. "Sorry, I won't do it anymore." _'Yeah right,'_ she thought.

"It's okay. Let's get you settled in."

"Yeah." Jetta grabbed her suitcase and started to take everything out of it.

Time Skip

The Next Day

Jetta woke up early in the morning. She slowly got out of her very comfortable bed. She looked out of her window and saw that the sun was starting to come up. _'I think I have time to take a shower,'_ she thought to herself. She grabbed her new school uniform and went to the bathroom.

About an hour later, Jetta came out of the bathroom with her blonde hair in a high ponytail and was wearing her new uniform. She went back to her room and put on her shoes. As soon as she got done, she grabbed her backpack and left her room. Before she left though, she looked at her old uniform and the glanced over at a picture of her friends in Ikebukuro. "I'm going to miss you guys," she whispered. Jetta then walked out of her room and into the kitchen.

Gou had already been awake and had made her and Jetta breakfast and lunch. She was eating her breakfast when Jetta came into the kitchen. "You better hurry up and eat," Gou said, "we're about to leave."

"Okay," Jetta said. She grabbed her food and quickly ate it. As soon as she was done eating, she put her plate in the sink and followed Gou out of the house/

It took the girls about thirty minutes to get to Iwatobi High School. Gou took Jetta to the office, but as soon as they entered, the bell rang. "I have to go, Jetta, but I'll show you around after school," Gou said as she started to leave the office.

"Okay, I'll see you then," Jetta yelled to Gou.

Jetta turned around to the front desk. She walked up to it and saw a woman in about her late thirties. The woman looked up and smiled. "May I help you," she asked.

"I'm the new transfer student her," Jetta said. "My name is Jetta Matsuoka."

The woman looked over at her computer and typed in Jetta's name. "Okay, Jetta, everything seems to be accounted for. Just let me get your schedule."

Suddenly, Jetta heard the door behind her open and close. Jetta turned around and saw a girl, about the same height as herself. With black hair with an orange-red streak tied into a ponytail, walking towards the desk.

"May I help you," the woman helping Jetta asked.

"My name is Raika Mikoshiba," Raika said. "I'm a transfer student."

The woman at the desk went back to her computer. "Yes, Raika Mikoshiba, everything is here. I'll get your schedule while I get this young lady's," the woman said as she pointed to Jetta.

"Thank you, ma'am." Raika said.

The woman got up from her chair at her desk and went into a back room.

Jetta looked form the woman over to Raika. Raika had her bangs over one of her eyes, so Jetta could see one beautiful dark orange eye. Alex had leather, fingerless gloves and wore black nail polish. "Hi, I'm Jetta Matsuoka," Jetta said as she held her hand out.

"Raika Mikoshiba," Raika said as she shook Jetta's hand. "It's nice to meet you, Jetta. Are you new here too?"

"Yeah, I just moved here from Ikebukuro."

"Wow, that's a long way. I used to know a guy who lived there."

"Okay, everything is sorted out," the woman said as she came out of the room she was in. "According to the results of the entrance exams, you both have been put in advanced classes. Here are your schedules and a map of the campus."

The woman handed the papers to Jetta and Raika, and sat back down at her desk.

Thank you," Jetta and Raika said as they walked out of the office.

"Cool," Jetta said as she looked at her schedule, "advanced math, literature, and computer science."

"That's really awesome, Jetta," Raika said. "Let's see what I got. Advanced art, computer sciences, and literature."

"It looks like we have first period together. We better go before we get in trouble," Jetta said.

"Okay."

It didn't take the two girls long to get to their first period class, advanced literature. Raika opened the door and saw that there were more students that she expected, the teacher looked up and smiled. "Welcome, can I help you," the teacher asked.

"We're the new transfer students," Jetta said as she and Raika walked into the classroom.

"Okay, Raika and Jetta, right," the teacher asked.

"Yes ma'am," Raika said.

"Okay class, we have two new students today; Raika Mikoshiba and Jetta Matsuoka."


End file.
